Telpon di Pagi Hari
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Libur pagi Aomine yang biasanya ia nikmati di dalam selimut akhirnya terganggu oleh suara ponsel yang terus berdering. Angkat, matikan, angkat, matikan, begitulah seterusnya sampai ia membanting sang ponsel malang tersebut.


Kembali bertemu dengan saya lagi, semoga nggak bosen ya. ^^

Sebenernya saya niat hiatus gara-gara kecewa melihat FF yg enoh (?) nggak ada ripiu, ya tapi nggak apa lah. Itu lah suka duka Author (?). XD

Udah ah, saya nanti malah curhat panjang lebar. Kali ini istri terkecenya Akashi mempersembahkan FF AoKise ini untuk readers tercinta sekalian.

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Telpon di Pagi Hari © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : **

**Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

"_Ne Aominecchi, aku sangat membencimu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi untuk selamanya karena aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."_

**RnR**

Mentari pagi mulai menunjukkan sinarnya, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu menyambut datangnya pagi hari yang cerah itu. Namun sebuah buntalan besar (?) terlihat merusak pemandangan pagi yang indah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Aomine Daiki yang berada dibalik buntalan besar yang terlihat mengganggu itu? Bukan suatu hal yang tabu baginya untuk terus berada dalam selimutnya yang nyaman tanpa memperdulikannya indahnya mentari pagi yang hampir setiap hari ia lewatkan.

Terdengar sebuah lagu mengalun melalui poselnya, tetapi ia tetap tidak menggubris raungan ponselnya itu. Semakin lama ponselnya pun terus berdering tanpa henti, dapat kita ketahui sekarang pasti di balik selimut tersebut dahi Aomine sudah dipenuhi guratan kekesalan. Menyerah? Ya akhirnya Aomine mimilih untuk bangun dan melayani ponselnya yang berisik itu.

_Klik_

"_Ne Aominecchi, ohayou!" _terdengar sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat khas dari dalam (?) ponsel tersebut, sudah dapat ditebak itu adalah Kise rekan satu timnya saat di Teiko.

BRUK!

Mendengar suara tersebut secara spontan tangan Aomine yang besar itu membanting sang ponsel malang ke atas kasur hingga meninggal eh mati.

"Cih! Untuk apa si makhluk kuning itu menelponku, pagi-pagi buta pula." Gumamnya kesal.

Kemudian diraihnya kembali sang ponsel malang yang mungkin kini tengah menangis jika ia merupakan benda hidup karena dibanting tanpa belas kasihan oleh Aomine, sampe mati pula.

Ditekannya salah satu tombol untuk menghidupkan kembali sang ponsel dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti (?). Setelah berhasil menyala sang ponsel pun langsung mengadakan syukuran atas kehidupannya yang telah kembali. _#abaikan_

Suaranya nyanyian pun kembali mengalun dari benda persegi panjang tersebut, membuat Aomine kembali berdecak kesal.

_Klik_

"_Ne Aominnecchi, kau jahat sekali. Bukankah menutup telpon seperti tadi itu termasuk tidak sopan, apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan tentang hal itu?" _protes Kise yang terdengar menggurui pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Cih! Kau berisik sekali Kise. Salah jika aku bersikap seperti itu? Salah tukang bajigur air butek dijual? Salah tukang nasi goreng nasi mateng digoreng lagi? Salah iklan sosis yang meranin semeshit?" Ucap Aomine dengan nada jengkel bin ngelantur.

Sepintas terdengan Kise terkekeh kecil dari balik posel dan hal itu pun semakin membuat Aomine jengkel padanya. _"Kau sangat lucu Aominecchi."_

"Grrrr~" Aomine menggeram.

_Klik_

Diputuskannya dengan kasar panggilan tersebut, kemudian diletakannya sang ponsel malang disembarang tempat seraya tubuh besar Aomine mencoba kembali berbaring diatas kasur empuknya yang telah menunggu untuk ditiduri (?) kembali oleh pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu.

Baru saja ia ingin menutupkan secara sempurna kedua kelopak matanya sang ponsel nista pun kembali berdering dengan merdunya.

_Grrrrrrrr~_

Biar pun ia menggeram kesal seperti itu tetap saja ia angkat panggilan tersebut.

_Klik!_

"_Ne Aominecchi hari ini kan kita sedang libur, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertemuan? Tentu saja dengan rekan setim saat di Teiko lainnya. Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika mengadakan reunian?" _usul Kise denga nada gembira.

Aomine mengerutkan dahi, _"_Aku sibuk hari ini. Jaa!"ucapnya sambil kembali memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Kemudian dilemparkannya ponsel tersebut ke sembarang arah sambil kembali mengurung diri di dalam selimut.

Sang ponsel kembali berdering, namun Aomine malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya, mencoba untuk megabaikan raungan ponsel miliknya itu. Semakin lama Aomine mengabaikannya semakin sering pula ponsel tersebut bernyanyi memanggil-manggil nama (?) Aomine untuk melayaninya (?).

Akhirnya Aomine kembali menyerah, diraihnya dengan kasar benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Ditekannya keras-keras tombol _received call_.

_Klik!_

"APA LAGI HAH?!" tanya Aomine, atau lebih tepatnya bentak Aomine pada Kise.

Untuk sesaat suara khas Kise tidak terdengar dari balik ponsel. Aomine kembali mengerutkan dahinya menunggu reaksi si makhluk kuning menyebalkan itu.

"_Ne Aominecchi, aku sangat membencimu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi untuk selamanya karena aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." _kata-kata itulah yang kemudian terdengar ditelinga Aomine.

_Apa? Membenciku? Serius?_

Batin Aomine berkecamuk. "Ki ..."

"_Selamat hari kebalikan Aominecchi!" _

Belum sempat Aomine berkata suara nyaring Kise kembali terdengar disertai dengan tawa.

"KAU MELEDEKKU?!" teriak Aomine kesal.

"_Haha~ kau terlalu serius Aominnechi. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sangat membencimu loh."_

"URUSAI!"

Klik!

Aomine kembali memutuskan panggilannya.

"Apa-apaan sih si bodoh itu, mengganggu saja!" dengusnya kesal. Kemudian Aomine tenggelam dalam diam sesaat.

'_Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Hari kebalikan? Sepertinya ada yang jangal.' _Batin Aomine yang mencoba mengartikan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kise tadi.

"Jika hari ini hari kebalikan seperti apa yang si bodoh itu katakan, berarti ucapannya yang terakhir itu ..." Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kini dapat kita lihat semburat merah jambu terlihat remang-remang (?) menghiasi wajah berwarna tan miliknya.

"Cih! Dasar bodoh!" gumam Aomine sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

Tiba-tiba sang ponsel kembali berdering, namun kali ini bernada berbeda karena sebuah _sms_ lah yang masuk.

_**From : Kise Ryouta**_

_**Subject : no subject**_

_**Bagaimana jawabanmu Aominecchi?**_

_**Ingat! Ini hari kebalikan loh. (^_)**_

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjawab hal bodoh itu ya? baiklah~" ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

_~Kise's Room~_

Ponsel Kise berdering, ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa itu balasan _sms_ dari Aomine. Tanpa membuang waktu Kise segera membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_**From : Aomine Daiki**_

_**Subject : no subject**_

_**Cih! Kau pikir aku mau menjawabnya?**_

_**Aku tidak akan menjawab karena kau itu sangat menyebalkan!**_

_**Dan kau tahu, aku juga sangat membencimu!**_

_(baca : cih! Aku memang akan menjawabnya._

_Aku menjawab karena kau itu orang yang menyenangkan!_

_Dan kau tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu!)_

Membacanya Kise kemudian tersenyum, semburat merah jambu pun terlihat jelas menghiasi pipinya yang putih bersih itu.

"Dasar Aominecchi, ini hari kebalikan loh." ucap Kise sambil tersenyum memandangi isi pesan tersebut.

**~OWARI~**

Fanfic sho-ai (?) pertama saya di fandom ini berhasil dengan selamat dan sehat wal afiat terpublish disini! *cry* #gakgitu

Hehe~ gomen kalau ceritanya nggak jelas. Entah kenapa saya punya ide buat bikin ni FF nggak jelas. Dan saya juga bingung kenapa milih AoKise? Padahal saya pendukung AoKuro. . #eh

Ya intinya mah yang penting ini FF udah jadi ya. :3

Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca, apa lagi kalau meninggalkan sedikit kata-kata tentang ff nista ini di kotak ripiu. Hehe~ XD


End file.
